Sabishii
Sabishii(さびしい,Sabishii) is the son of Kensai and is the first and current Jinchūriki of Hyōko. Background Three months after the Second Neo Akatsuki War the kage of Hakkin, Ginga, Yōkō, Reikai and , that sense the scroll had been destroyed and that the tailed beast needed to be contained into a host. Sen Uchiha proposed that his god brother and the son of Kensai be chosen to become the host and that he be taken care of by Kurasa, an old friend and master of Kensai. When Kurasa was given the child he began to train him at the age of five, Kurasa would leave him in the wilderness in order to test his will and strength. after ten years of training he told him about the Hyōko and how he can use it's power in battle. Normally he was taught to kill small animals so that he could be comfortable killing people. However Sabishii would only do this when he would loose control. Appearance Sabishii is a fair-skinned boy with red hair and blue eyes. his outfit consist of a orange shirt with red lines running down it, black pants and shinobi sandals. Personality Sabishii is a very naive and submissive person who is constantly pestered by Uchuu in the form of noogies and threats. Sabishii does not like to fight (often unable to overcome any obstacles presented) but being a Jinchūriki normally increases his aggression. While loosing control he becomes dangerously unstable, showing signs of insanity and aggression, spouting senseless comments and laughing at random moments. Sabishii is incredibly nervous and jumpy, and the slightest thing can make him frightened. Sabishii is also incredibly emotional and sensitive. After sabishii becomes friends with the members of Team Haibun, however, Sabishii begins to become surer of himself, but still has difficulty making decisions. He soon begins to distinguish the difference between good and evil. Abilities As the jinchūriki of Hyōko, and Kurasa's most recent apprentice, Sabishii is a highly skilled shinobi. Despite his personality Sabishii has been noted to be very dangerous, as most members of the organization tend not to make him angry and has had sparring maches with members as Oushou, Daikoku, Obake, Uchuu and Hari. Kenjutsu During the early years of his training, Sabishii was trained in kenjutsu at the age of 10 and has become a highly skilled sword user. When his training was complete he was given Ragnarok, a strong sword with the ability to cut threw most material. Despite this he is not seen using much. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Due to being Hyōko's , Sabishii has access to the Chakra Natures it posses, these include water and Wind Release and also the two Kekkei Genkai ice and Freezing Release. Intelligence Like Kurasa, Sabishii is very knowledgeable of the world around him and the unknown. Despite not seeming very intelligent, Sabishii has shown to be very bright as he has outshine most Hakkin shinobi and organization members. Historical Knowledge Despite his young age, Sabishii possess great knowledge of history. Following his training with Kurasa, Sabishii would also be taught the history of the shinobi world from events like the to the Fifth Shinobi World War. He would also learn about the and about famous figures like , , and many others. Jinchūriki Transformations Trivia *"Sabishii" (寂しい) when translated means "Lonely" or "Solitary" *Sabishii was originally planed to be the adoptive son of Kawarama Uchiha and Sami Nara, however after Kensai's return I decided to make him his son. *Sabishii's lonely personality is based of my own's during my sixth grade year of middle school. *Some of Sabishii's character traits are based off Crona, from the Soul Eater series. *Sabishii was originally planed to be female, but he was made male instead. Quotes Category:Jinchūriki